


What Feels Real and What Doesn't

by tapoki



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and amputation, Gen, Half of the characters ether stutter or are fidgety, I’m just reflecting on my comfort characters, Not A Game AU, Pre Episode: s01e10 SU:F, SUF spoilers, Steven and Gordon are ceos of mental breakdown I’m sorry, Trans Gordon Freeman, Trans Steven Universe, Trauma, light angst??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapoki/pseuds/tapoki
Summary: Instead of being thrown into a garbage compactor, Gordon gets thrown trough a portal. He has to find away back with a bunch of new magical friends.(Sorry if I change things in the tag or the title name)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

It was painful to open his eyes. It was painful to do anything. Where was he? Why can’t he see? Why did everything hurt? Where is everyone? Sand. Sand and water, that’s all he knew. It stung to feel the sand and salt water swarm around his amputated arm. Millions of questions whirled through his probably concussion induced brain. He didn’t move, he didn’t want to. He couldn’t anyways. He stared outwards his eyes slowly drooping. As it all went black he was in peace, at least for a while.

He woke up again, in someone’s arms? He couldn’t say anything. He still couldn’t move, he just sat there. He assumed that he was going up stairs as he heard the creak of wood. The salt water still burned his now useless arm. Slowly his brain starts to catch up on what’s happening. Being carried by someone, blind without his glasses, ...pain. He starts to panic at this point but his body doesn’t have the power to deal with it. His overthinking and exhausted brain began to shut down on him, his eyes drooped closed and he was lost in the dark abyss again.

The next time he woke up he was laying somewhere, comfy... Even with wearing the HEV suit he could feel the softness. He hadn’t felt that in a while. In Black Mesa nothing was comfy and the HEV suit never helped with that. He cursed his eyes and pain as he tried to get up. Even if everything was blurry he could still tell it was nighttime. He finally managed to get up. Suddenly he heard a voice.

“Oh yo you’re awake!”

Gordon flinched and started to panic again. The voice was different from Benrey’s voice but it still shook him of how familiar it sounded. He tried to curl up, but was unsuccessful with the HEV suit. “Wh- who are y- ou. Where am I?!?”

“Hey dude calm down! I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Gordon whimpered, he felt a hand being placed on his arm. Trying to look where he felt the hand but it was still blurry.

“I’m in front of you buddy.. What’s you’re name?”

He blurted out shaking terribly, “Gor- Gordon Freeman.”

”Hm never heard of you before..”

Something started to glow out the side of his eye. He turned to look. It sounded, unnatural, Gordon was used to that though. He also heard someone stepping forward as the glowing stoped. 

“Hes’ awake?” A monotone voice asked.

”mhm.” 

“Well we should be able to heal him.”

whoever was in front of him was about to answer but Gordon spat out, “How are you going to heal me my- my arm’s fucking cut off!?!” The monotone voice only hushed him, reluctantly he did quiet down.

”Hold out your arm.”

Gordon didn’t expect anything to happen but he held out his arm anyways. He blindly stared at his stub of an arm. He shivered as something was poured on to his arm. It started to sparkle, Gordon just stared. He began to realize something, his wound started to hurt less, and his vision wasn’t so blurry anymore...? Blinking, he was stunned. He could actually see, and he could move without pain, he lifted up his stub. It looked like a giant scab remained but it was still very much healed. He looked over at the two staring at him, his mouth was open trying to figure out what to say. He was confused, scared, happy, probably not happy he couldn’t tell. 

He was surprised to see that one of them looked purple. He could really see in the dark but everything was so.. clear! Stumbling over his words he managed to say, “What was- How- How did you do that??”

”Water from Rose’s fountain.” Said the tall one.

”Who is Rose?”

”Pinnnn-... A friend.”

Gordon gave them a confused stare but didn’t question it.

”So, w-who are you guys.”

”Where the Crystal Gems!” The purple one answered, the tall one just nodded. 

“I’m Amethyst, and this is Garnet!”

”Wh- Why is you’re group and name based of gems?”

”Because we are gems, duh.”

”Huh??”

Nether of them decides to inform him but the tall one just said, “Get some sleep.” They both walk away and disappear into some magical door. He lays there, his overwhelming thoughts lasted a while, just until his brain stoped thinking long enough for him to sleep. 


	2. A fluffy companion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon meets lion for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is out today bc I’m hyper fixating in this. Woooo.  
> Also sorry if there’s spelling mistakes I didn’t check this chapter.

Steven awoke with a startle, something screamed from the living room. immediately Steven got up and raced down stairs. Pink bubbles formed around his wrists to protect... whoever was in his house... He realized that the scream wasn’t from any of the Crystal Gems. Steven looked down at the couch. Lion was right in front of someone. Steven was confused of who the person was, but decided to get lion out of the way before he asked questions.

”Lion! Get over here!” 

The pink lion only gave a soft growl. Steven sighed and walked over to push lion away. The person in front of Steven and Lion was pressed so far into the couch. God Steven felt sorry for him. Once lion was pushed far back enough Steven looked over to the person on the couch.

”Uhm. Hey, w- what are you doing in my house?”

Gordon stuttered, he did know what to say. A second of silence passed until he finally said, “I have n- no ide- idea.”

“...Ok, so what’s your name?” a pink glow barely shown along Steven’s nose bridge, slowly forming under his eyes.

“Gor- Gordon Freeman.” The guy squeaked out the last part of his name. 

“So do you... remember how you got in here?” Steven said as he tried to rub away the pink glow.

”Som- Some one br- brought me in here.”

”That was probably Garnet.”

”Prob- ably, I remember a that name.”

”Ok I’ll bring her out here, I’ll be right back.” Steven ran off the the portal doors and disappeared.

About a few minutes later Steven and Garnet walked out of the portal only to find Lion on the couch and Gordon flailing his arms from under Lion, reluctantly he was laughing. And spitting...? Probably trying to get Lion’s main out of his mouth. Lion turned and saw Steven and Garnet, immediately he jumped of Gordon and sat down right where he had been scooted off too. Gordon wheezed out some more laughter.

”Are you alright?”

”The’re fluffy! And friendly!”

Steven chuckled at walked to the fridge. Opening it the grabbed a Lion-Licker. Lion waltzed on up to Steven and took it from him.

”W- wait is that even good for them?”

”Don’t worry Lion is magical.”

Gordon was again left to think while Garnet and Steven talked to each other. They turned around later to face Gordon, he was still staring.

”So do you remember what happened before..” Steven said as he pointed to Gordon’s stub.

Gordon flinched at the question but answered none the less, “Uh, y- yeah. You want the full story or just until that h- happened?”

”What ever you’re comfy with.” Garnet nodded from behind Steven.

”Well I- was just going to work. And I- I met these people, they all were..” Gordon did a motion with his hand before finding the words to say. “ _Different!”_ He continued to ramble on while Steven and Garnet gave each other stares. After he finished he covered up his head with his one remaining hand. Lion walked over to comfort him. They both realized he was shaking and tears were starting to fall off his tattered glove. Garnet and Steven sat next to Gordon to comfort him.


	3. Black at Black Mesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is tired of waiting so he sets of to find Gordon and the rest of the science team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lol it’s time for chapter 3 in one day 😏
> 
> TW// blood  
> it’s not super detailed but just in case I’m putting up a warning

Tommy waited. He tapped his finger on the cold Black Mesa floors. He thought the military was still around, despite the fact it was way to quiet. Maybe he was just hoping something would happen, maybe Mr. Freeman would appear. A dark image flashed in Tommy’s head. Gordon laying on the ground, screaming like hell. It was hard to see in the dark room. Gordon’s hand lay away from him, blood scattered everywhere. The science team just stood there... Why did he do that? He could have help!! Snapping back to reality, Tommy stood up. He had to go back for Mr. Freeman. He shouldn’t be to far... right?

Tommy walked around empty halls, pipes, vents, and walked through a water supply. Tommy was thirsty but the nasty brown and green water was not at all appealing to him. He came to a stop and the end of the sewage water, it carried on under but Tommy was unsure, but it was better than nothing. He dipped into the water and swam under the barrier. Wading through the water he sees an opening. Tommy swims upward to the surface but almost immediately regretted it. An entire swarm of Coomer clones snap there heads to him. They all slowly start to drift upwards with jet pack shoes and fly right into Tommy.

Terrified, Tommy ducks back under the water, the Coomer clones bash there heads under the water to reach Tommy. He couldn’t stay under water forever, he still needs to breath. _Do guns work under water?_ Tommy thought to himself as he pulled it out. He held it up to a clone and shot. Thankfully, the clone was blasted back. Tommy didn’t know how many times he could shoot under water until, the gun stoped working but he managed to shoot at the other three clones. He scrambled up out of the water. Shaking to gun to get out any water, he started to shoot. 

Trying to refill the gun the remaining clones continuously ramble on and on about wanting in skin. It sent a crawl down Tommy’s spine, he never like being violent or violent things but he had to protect himself. Shooting down the remaining clones, Tommy drops the gun any curls up surrounded so many lifeless clones.

...“Dear Tommy is that you?”

Lifting his head up he sees Dr. Coomer looking over at him from the stairs.

”M- my apologies I didn’t mean to scare you. But it looks like you have defeated my clones! All 300 of them!”

Tommy just stares at him tearfully though he knew this was the real Dr. Coomer. Dr. Coomer walks over to Tommy purposely stepping on clones. He holds out a hand, dirt and blood were scattered all over his hand. Tommy takes his hand, and is effortlessly pulled up.

”I didn’t mean for you to deal with all my clones Tommy but thank you for doing so!” His voice returned back to his usual cheery self.

”Y- yeah...” is all Tommy could reply with.

The two of them walk on up the stairs and forward. None of them asked questions, the just walked in silence. Though Coomer would punch a headcrab to death every so often. Tommy just shook his head and walk on, shortly followed by Coomer. The walk finally lead them to a dimly green lit room. Something was screaming and banging on what sounded like glass up ahead. Tommy peaked over and gasped at what he saw. Bubby was in his tube!

Bubby turns his head to the sudden movement and he looked just as surprised as Tommy. Coomer also appears as Bubby starts banging on the glass harder and screaming to get him out.

”YOU FUCKERS BETTER GET ME OUT OF HERE!”

”Ah! Hello professor Bubby!” 

Bubby snaps his head back to Coomer and growls, “ **DOCTOR** Bubby.”

”My apologies professor Bubby!” Coomer said as he aggressively punches the glass. Bubby just grumbles to himself. Tommy pulls out his gun to shoot at the glass. It took a few bullets but finally the glass broke enough for Bubby to get out. Bubby huffs and he steps out and sweeps off the goo that stuck to his clothes. 

“So. What’s the fucking plan.”

”w- we don’t have a pla- plan we’re just looking for everyone..”

”we coul- could just look for Benrey and Gor-“ Tommy flinches as the image flashed through his head again. Bubby gives a judgmental look, but Coomer places a hand on Tommy’s shoulder to comfort him. 

Benrey floated up above them, he could see through anything when he was in a wall or something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to any one who read this I am literally gonna fall in love with all of you ❤️❤️
> 
> To clarify some things in this chapter, they aren't in a video game so it’s real for them, and that last part doesn’t mean anything big. Benrey just shows up for a bit then disappears again.
> 
> this one is proof read but if I messed anything up please tell me thanks!!
> 
> Edit: I just realized how fucked up dr coomer’s name is LMAO


	4. Hey Steven, there’s a Giant Cactus in your House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You probably know where this is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the only chapter today but it’s longer than the others so enjoy

The only thing keeping Gordon from going mad was that, one he had to dealt with the Science Team before. And two, he was still trying to process what is going on. Gordon knew he wasn’t a very quiet man, but he found himself much more quiet since arriving at this strange place. He stepping out of the bathroom feeling very refreshed, the Crystal Gems as they call themselves allowed him to borrow some cloths. Gordon was thankful to get all the dirt, alien blood, and- Gordon flinched and his brain said ‘his blood’. Even if he was glad these strangers took him in for the time being, he could help but feel that he was intruding. 

He heard doors opening from upstairs. Turning his head he sees Steven excitingly hop down the stairs, with a cactus? Steven stoped at the end of the stairs, “Guys, guess what!!” The gems all turn there head to Steven.

”Meet Cactus Steven!”

”Aww, they look so cute!” Said the one with a gem on her forehead. Gordon never met this gem yet.

“Looks just like you Ste-man.”

”w- well yeah, accidentally brought it to life.”

”yeah ‘accidentally’.”

”I’m being serious but anyways, watch this!” Steven said as he slightly shook the Cactus 

The tiny Cactus Steven blurted out, “Hi!” Gordon jumped back in surprise, clearly not expecting it to talk. 

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

”It- it’s fine.” Gordon have a sheepish smile. The room was filled with silence after that until Garnet said, “Better keep an eye out on Cactus Steven.” 

“Don’t worry about it Garnet, they’ll be fine!” Says Steven and he slowly walks back up the stairs.

...

”So what was that?” Gordon asked the three on the couch.

”L- like how- he said that he brought it to life?”

”Steven’s got magical healing spit dude.” Said amethyst.

”Wait is that what you used on my arm then?!”

”No, that was from Rose’s fountain. She has healing tears.” Garnet said helpfully. Gordon just stood there processing what she had just said. He stares down at his stub of an arm. It was healed, but his hand was still missing. He felt a phantom pain in his arm, just for a second but a flashing image of the person cutting of his arm made him shiver. The three gems have him a concerned look but he only said, “I’ll be outside.”

(time skip woo)

Gordon built up enough courage to wander around the place instead of going outside or sitting in the living room. He knew there was a door that lead to a green house, so he decided he would check it out. The stairs creaked slightly as he walked up. As he saw the doors he realized that it was in Steven’s room. The room looked nice, there was a little tv, some pictures, and basically everything a bedroom had. He walked over to open the glass doors and he walked up a wooden ramp, leading to the green house. He was about to open the door when he heard yelling from inside. It was muffled until someone. No, Steven yelled, 

“STOP IT!”

After hearing this Gordon jumped and scrambled back. He tried to close the glass doors quietly but he was in to much of a panic, he raced down the stairs nearly tripping. Gordon flung open the door leading outside, he caught onto the railing and wheezed. Ever since ‘that’ happened he would panic every time someone started yelling. Trying to calm down was easy though, just breathed in and out a few times. But as he heard foot steps down the stairs he tensed up. He positioned himself to look like he was just staring out at the beach. 

The door creaked open and Gordon craned his neck to see. Steven walked up next to him and crossed his arms on the railing. It was silent until Steven asked

”Was that you?”

”W- what do you mean?” 

“You we’re outside the greenhouse.”

Gordon gulped a replied with, “Uhm, y- yeah that.. was me.”

”Sorry about that then.”

”You don’t need to apologize.”

”But I scared you, didn’t I?”

”Well yeah but I don’t think you need to apologize for that, I’m just... jumpy.”

“And besides if I knew what was going on I’d probably be screaming like that.” They both gave a little chuckle.

”So do you know how you’re gonna get back to.. Wherever you’re from?”

”I’m not sure. Hopefully soon, I don’t want you all to feel like I’m intruding.”

”Don’t worry about it, we’ve housed people here before.”

”... cool.”

They sat there a little longer in silence, until they heard a crash. They snap there heads back. The two of them couldn’t see anything but they gave each other a look. Quietly sneaking back into the house, Steven pulls out his shield. Gordon just shakes behind Steven. The problem wasn’t in the living room so they head up the stairs. The doors were shattered and cactus spikes were all over the floor. Steven turns his head to the corner of the room, and his face turned pale. Gordon didn’t know what was going on but he heard a screech. 

Gordon cupped his ears from the sound as Steven ushered him down stairs. The monster chased them both down. Steven was yelling at it again, from what he gathered the cactus monster repeated what Steven says. Gordon struggled to stay out of the way, and got plenty of thorns stuck to him while avoiding the fight. The monster struck one of the beams and the wood fell to the floor. Staring at it Gordon gathered up his strength and ran towards it. He turns and sees the gems in the house, they held out weapons and began to fight the monster.

It felt like the monster couldn’t be beat, he had hit it with the splintery wood a few times, but it was useless. The monster just kept growing back. Gordon assumed it was also repeating what Steven had said about the Crystal Gems. At some point it was backed up into the area with the ‘warp pad’ and Steven dropped his shield. He walked over to the giant monster and gave it a.. hug? The cactus monster returned the hug, and flowers started to bloom all over it. Gordon just watched from the living room area as this all unfolded. The monster picked a flower from there shoulder and handed it to Steven. Gordon jumped out of the cactus’ way. Turning his head back to Steven he was curled up, the gems surrounded him with a hug. He was unsure of what to but Garnet nodded at him to come over. He did and crouched down to place a hand on Steven’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I care them 😌


	5. Not here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Benrey realizes the science team isn’t getting any closer to finding Gordon he tries heading out on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven’t posted lately I had school and I forgot all about this. Also sorry it’s short but it’s all I could think up right now since I’m doing this off the top of my head, and I’m supper duper tired n stuff lol

Looking down at the science team became tiering. It was quiet without Gordon, they barley even said anything after he disappeared. With a sigh Benrey jumped through the roof and landed silently behind the team. It took them a solid minute before tommy turned his head and saw Benrey walking behind him. “BENREY! Where in the world did you run off to?!” Benrey smacked his lips, and pointed a finger up towards the ceiling. “Was uhm.. up there n’ stuff.” 

“The ceiling?”

”mhm.”

Tommy stared at Benrey then shook his head as Bubby yelled from ahead of them, “LETS GOOOOOO!” They all returned silence as they continued to walk on. Benrey stared at the team. Tommy was fidgeting with some toy thing, Coomer was just hoping along like his usual cheery self, and Bubby looked angry and deep in thought. Orbs slipped out of his mouth, mint green and blue. Tommy looked over to see what Benrey had said, 

“mint green to blue means I miss you.”

”Yeahh.. miss feetman or whatever.” 

”Dear Benrey it’s so good to hear that you care for Dr. Freeman!” Coomer chimed in.

”uh yeah.”

”Oh by the wayyyyy, Coomer how bout you talk about your uh.. favorite Wikipedia article.”

Dr. Coomer took no time in thinking about this and immediately started reciting the Wikipedia for chairs. Benrey smirked, but Bubby seemed to lean over more than his old ass ninety fiveeee million year old back usually leaned over. Benrey snorted as he remembered how Gordon walked like that in the suit. He’d always fall behind everyone with that clanky thing. Then he wondered where Gordon even was. He haven’t even seemed to sense him in Black Mesa. The realization hit him in the face that Gordon wasn’t in Back Mesa at all.

Was he still on Earth though? Benrey knew from experience that you could sometimes wake up on another planet. Black Mesa was also good at opening portals to other planets. The military also cut off his arm... and he left.. and. He hit his fist on his sticker infested helmet. This was his fucking fault. He looked up to see Tommy looked over his shoulder with a worried face. Benrey’s face returned to his normal ‘no thoughts head empty’ look.Tommy looked back, and Benrey’s head drooped. He opened this mouth a few times trying to say something. Finally he managed to squeak out, “I’m going to.. go looking.” Before anyone could ask what he meant he fell through the floor.


	6. Let’s go warping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal gems decide to take Gordon warping to see if he can find where’s he’s from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have anything so say lol  
> Uhhhh  
> Ty for reading this  
> :)

Gordon talked with the tall gem so called pearl. They sat on the couch and were chatting about how to get Gordon back. Pearl proposed the idea of ‘warping’ but Gordon did really want to find out what that was yet. So he asked about a map. 

“Oh yes! I do have a map.” Pearl’s gem started to glow on her forehead as she pulled out a curled up map. She spread it out on the coffee table and Gordon furrowed his eyebrows almost immediately.

“What the hell?”

”Is there a problem?”

”I- I mean I guess? Why is there so much missing?”

”It’s been like this since we colonized the earth...”

Gordon scrunched up and confused face turned to her. “No- Wh- I mean like...” He pauses for a second to think of what to say. 

“I mean like Russia is missing and Iceland.. also the North and South Pole.” A tiny though popped into his mind, _wait how do compass even work here._ Pearl however remained silent.

”... Did you say you colonized the earth?” 

Pearl hissed and squinted her eyes at the question.

”I. In the beginning yes.”

_holly shit. Wait how even old is pearl then?_

The front door squeaked open as Steven walked through. Pear straightened up to greet him. “Hello Steven, how was you’re trip to the store?” 

“It was fine got all the stuff we needed.” Steven walked over to the counter to unpacked all the stuff. Pearl got up to help and left Gordon to sit on the couch, making him feel more and more useless as he watched the two unpack. He flinched at he saw a pack of soda being placed on the counter. Immediately he got up and walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Gordon covered his mouth with his hand to try and stop him from screaming and shuttered. Images of cans thrown everywhere in a mess sat in his head, blood and grime splattered all over them. His ‘companions’ loomed over him, only their silhouette and gleaming eyes showed.

Pearl and Steven looked over to each other as they heard a muffled scream. The rushed over and swung the door open to reveal Gordon curled up at the counter crying. The two ran over to his side. Gordon desperately wanted to stop crying but it just kept going. Steven gently placed a hand on Gordon’s shoulder. He seemed to loosen up a bit at the touch but was still sobbing. He was fucking crying because he saw soda, pathetic... God Black Mesa fucked him up.

Gordon slept for about an hour before waking up again. It was still light outside probably about 4MP or so. He was tired but got up anyways. Looking over he made eye contact with Steven in the kitchen. The air was filled with tension as they looked at each other but Steven snapped his eyes back down at the table. 

“Are you ok?”

”... y- yeah just some.. stuff.”

”I’m sorry to hear that, but just to make sure what bothers you, just to make sure we don’t give you another panic attack.”

”Well uhm s- soda, knifes, guns, bl- blood, and uh.. amputated stuff..” Gordon internally cringed at what he just said, it sounded stupid..

Steven gave a simple nod, not at all judgmental, just _lacking_ per say.

“Well if it helps to take you’re mind off it we can go warping, pearl wanted to show it to you.”

“Is that the glowy thing?”

”Yeah it’s how we get around supper fast.”

”guess it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

~~——————~~

Gordon screamed and flailed his arms around as they zoomed around in the portal. The trip was very short, only lasting about 15 seconds but he face planted into the warp as they arrived in New Mexico. He stood up quickly and was shaking like a chihuahua as he stumbled out of the warp.

”You guys do this all the time?!”

”You’ll get the hang of it.” Steven said with a settle flick of his wrist.

Gordon gave an awkward smile still on the edge of his feet. He still felt on edge as he smelt the semi-familiar smell of the desert, it felt like home but still off a bit. He shrugged off the feeling and began to walk. The portal was placed It the desert somewhere off remotely. As they walked on Gordon thought about what he was actually looking for, Black Mesa or his apartment. He assumed they would look for Black Mesa since it was out in the middle of nowhere. Pearl pulled out the gps on her phone and announced,

“We are currently in Berhigh Dessert.”

”Berhigh!” Gordon’s face lit up as he turned to face the two.

“This is where Black Mesa is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to continue this so sorry if it takes some time :)


	7. Meet the ‘Science Crystals’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not everyday you run into a gemsona of you and you’re friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s the next chapter beep bop
> 
> Also sorry if I change the name of the work again yjdjgdjgfjdsfhsj

The three traveled through the empty desert. Gordon was used to the heat since he lived in New Mexico his whole life, but after being in Black Mesa for who knows how long he seemed more use to the cold. He quietly huffed as they trudged onwards. Walking forwards in silence made Gordon easily distracted, he’d stop to pick up a price of glass or metal. And to be honest he did stuff some in his pocket for later. Steven looked back behind him sometimes to see Gordon looking at stuff scattered all over the ground, but immediately stood up and started to walk again. He knew how that felt. 

Finally they neared a ‘small’ building with wired fences all around it. Gordon’s eyes widened as he saw it. “This is it!” he immediately cringed at the fact he was exited to see this wretched place again. Nether Pearl or Steven seems to notice thankfully. 

“... Are you sure this it, I mean it’s kinda small?”

”Oh yeah, don’t worry theres a bunch of floors to this place under ground.” Gordon ran ahead and as he passed the two he scrunched up his face again remembering that he hated this place. 

The two follows him to the gates and Gordon stops to look in his pockets. He hesitantly pulls out a card and mumbles to himself. He places it to a card pad on the gate and it beeps. He tries it again and it beeps again. Gordon looks up from the pad and begins to push the fence. When it doesn’t budge he grumbles again and speaks up, “Ok, I guess we’re gonna have to jump it.” He says as he scoops the bangs out of his face and rests his stub on the side of his torso. 

“Alright, you need help gettin up?” Steven asked.

”Wh- I mean yeah, but how?” 

“I can just fly you up there.”

Gordon face went blank, but quickly turned back to normal as he remembered that Steven was magical.

”o-ok.”

Steven walked up to Gordon and gave him a hand gesture so see if it was ok to pick him up. Gordon nodded and Steven easily swept Gordon into his arms. This sent a jolt of panic through him but he forced himself still so he wouldn’t bother Steven. As he faced the fence Steven asked, “you ready?”

”Yeah.”

Steven jumped upwards far into the air, he was a few inches over the fence and he slowly floated downwards. Pearl shortly following. Steven place Gordon gently on his feet and gave a snort as he saw Gordon shaking again, 

“Sorry about that.”

”It's- fi- fine.” He gave the, a small smiles then looked towards the entry way. The big parking lot was mostly empty surprisingly. Only a handful of cars were there. Gordon knew that Black Mesa always had people in there no matter the time or day. Quietly he walked up the metal doors and pressed the button. The metal squeaked open revealing another set of doors. Looking back at Pearl and Steven the two stared. “We need uniforms.”

”Uniforms?”

”Yeah, it’s a company policy.”

”Where would we find them though?”

”There’s a closet somewhere at the entrance but I know we’re gonna be seen...” 

“Well, I could shape shift if that well help us.” Pearl quietly suggested 

Steven widened his eyes as he heard pearl say it. “A-are you sure pearl? I mean you haven’t- I know you don’t like doing it?” 

“Steven it’s ok, besides I shape shifted for the first time in thousands of years just so I could play steven tag with you guys.”

Gordon silently tilted his head in confusion but listened.

Steven sighed, “Fine.”

”So, what form would you need to takes the uniforms.” 

“Uhm.. A fox maybe? Fenc Fox would work?”

”It seems it would.” Pearl closed her eyes and slowly began to glow. The glowing took over her full form as it began to shift to a smaller body with big fuzzy but pointy ears. And the glowing stopped pearl opened her eyes and looked at the form. They said nothing but as pearl pressed open the door again with her paw Gordon and Steven said “Good luck,” In unison.

As they waited out in the parking lot they decided to hide on the roof incase anybody chased pearl out. Almost as soon as they sat down on the roof the metal door began squealing open. A pale fox burst though shortly followed by someone chasing her. She circled around the person once to confuse them and quickly shifted to a bird. She flew off near the rock formations. The person was yelling something then stormed back into the building. Pearl saw as they left and immediately swooped back down to Steven and Gordon on the roof.

Pearl shifted back to normal, and Steven stood up and ran to hug Pearl, “You did it!”

”Thank you Steven,” Pearl gave a small chuckle.

Pearl and Gordon both looked at him, they realized that they haven’t seen Steven with this much emotion in a while. As Steven let go of pearl she held out the white lab coats, blue button ups, and red ties. Steven’s face soured, “you guys have to wear this stuff?”

”yup.”

They put on the uniforms, and stood to check them out. It was baggy in some places but it would have to work. Now, they just have to wait. Seeming that they just can’t go in since a magical fox just stormed the place. They sat on the roof. Steven open the bag that he’d been caring the whole time and pulled out some water. 

“Want some?”

”Sure.”

As the water was handed to him he opened it and sipped it. The door opened every so often probably for people going in or out. They didn’t dare look over to see who was there. As the sun set below the horizon they finally decided they could go in now. Jumping down from the building as a group of three, they pressed the button and walked in. The second door opened and the main office appeared. 

There were people in there, no one said anything, they maybe gave a glance but didn’t look at them after that. Gordon entered one of the halls glancing back at the counter. The two followed Gordon as they came to the tram. As they walked to seats Gordon pressed a button for witch level they were going to, the presses the level 27. He sighed as they knew what was on that level. He sat down with Steven and Pearl. 

“I’m surprised you know this much about what to do here.”

”It was a running course. I’m just surprised that this place is so much similar to mine, I was worried it be completely different.”

Pearl gave a nod of acknowledgement. As the tram carried on they three were silent. Gordon looked out glassless windows, it was comforting for some reason. But as he looked down he saw people. He couldn’t tell if it was just the tint of the lights or his minds just playing with him but they were all different colors. Also they weren’t warning any hazard suits witch was concerning. Gordon continued to be quiet about this as the tram finally arrives at the destination. The doors open up as a security guard opens it up. 

They walk through the next set of double doors and as they walk through there met with the front desk. No one acknowledged them again so they walked further on. Door after door, Gordon wasn’t sure what he was doing at this point but impulse kept him going forward. His senses soon came back as he walked through a door leading to the observation room for the rotors. Three other gems were crowded at at the microphone calling out to someone in the chamber. Gordon knew in a second what was happening. Everything seems to slow down at he raced for the little opening and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Insert that one video of a seagull stealing a bag of chips but instead it’s pearl w/ the uniforms)


End file.
